A means has been devised of estimating numerically the relative virulence of Staphylococcus aureuns strains, from computer stored bacteriophage typing patterns plus the categories of infections caused. A high ratio of serious infections to simple "colonization" results in a high "Index of Infections Potential." An analysis of the carriage of S. aureus in selected patients over a long time interval has been completed.